1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to processing closed loop card/codes and more specifically to accepting closed loop card/codes of other merchants at a any merchant point of sale.
2. Introduction
Gift card/codes are widely used as gifts for birthdays, Christmas, and other holidays. Gift card/codes are closed loop card/codes, meaning that the value represented by a gift card/code is a valid form of payment at a closed set of retailers. For example, an Outback Steakhouse® gift card/code is only redeemable at Outback Steakhouse® and not at Planet Hollywood® or Target®. Some closed loop card/codes are valid at a family of closely related or commonly owned merchants. For example, a Darden Restaurants gift card/code is valid at Red Lobster® and Olive Garden®, or a local mall gift card/code is valid at tenant merchants in the local mall. Open loop card/codes, in contrast, are a valid form of payment at virtually every retailer nationwide, such as Visa® or Mastercard/Code® debit card/codes.
While gift card/codes are a popular alternative to giving cash or a merchandise item which the recipient may not like, the recipient may not be able to redeem the gift card/code due to geographic limitations, personal disinterest in the merchant who issued the gift card/code, or other reasons. Additionally, some merchants issue gift card/codes with significant restrictions, complex fees, and/or an expiration date. According to one estimate, consumers purchase about $80 billion worth of gift card/codes annually in the U.S. and roughly 10%, or $8 billion, of that amount goes unredeemed. While Consumers waste these unredeemed funds and do not benefit from the full value of the gift card/code. Further, if these funds are not spent, they can escheat to the state. Merchants may lose prospective sales if potential customers are holding funds which are only redeemable at competitor businesses.